one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Roronoa Zoro Vs Weiss Schnee/@comment-27190018-20160416010058
The fight has been up for a day. The voting ends on the 25th, more than a week away at the time of this comment. And just from what I'm seeing, either you guys are putting on Kabuki theater with your extreme overreactions, or the salt is genuinely real. Over a fight that hasn't even been made. And doesn't require research to determine a winner. Look. Weiss defeated whoever, so Zoro should win. Wah wah. The same can be said for who Zoro defeated, and that's why Weiss should beat him. Despite One Piece having drastically more success than RWBY in the world, it has never had the level of supporters that RWBY does on this particular chain of wikis. It is completely reasonable that Weiss can hold the majority vote. A lot of the tournament's most popular fights have been built around campaigning, even in the first round. This is the bloody finals. Two characters who got the majority vote in four previous matches. Was anyone really expecting this to be a vote slaughterhouse anyways? You all have three options: *1. Campaign harder. Instead of begging the same users to repeatedly change their votes, go to other wikis and politely explain what's happening. Leave Youtube comments. Yada yada. *2. Lie back and wait. You've voted. You've done all you can do, leave the rest up to other people and their personal opinions. Realize that the outcome of this battle means jack-shit in the real world. *3. Continue to act the way I've been seeing by complaining in chat about how the other character is "so generic", or "they killed this character", or "they're too overrated". Continue to extend this complaining to the fanbase as a whole, and accuse them of creating sockpuppets instead of stopping to consider the franchise actually having a respectable number of fans. I've seen this happening on both sides of the coin, though I'm not naming anybody. I'd prefer that nobody name anybody. Please note, that if the trend for number three continues as such, I will call off this battle. Not just kill both characters brutally in a quitality a la MKX, because some of you would actually get satisfaction from that result. I'm talking about just leaving the page, requesting it get locked, requesting it get put on a DBF and DBXF blacklist, and never doing any tournaments again. Why do I consider this such a problem? Why now, instead of when this happened with Phoenix Wright vs Pikachu Libre? Because not only did this escalate much, much faster, but also because that battle didn't degenerate into disrespect of an entire franchise. Leading to arguments about who wanks or downplays that franchise. It's turning chat into even less of a pleasant place to be. The tournament was made for three reasons. So I could learn about some new characters, so that other wiki users could share their favourite characters with others and learn about the favourites of others, and so that the community had an interactive game they could all participate in that was different from the usual RP or Hunger Games. If this is what I can expect from every tournament I, and other users, create, then I'm out. The ball is now in your court.